


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lost

After New York,   
Clint loses a part of himself.   
He stops trusting himself.   
Waits to be a puppet again.   
He feels incomplete.   
If Loki could control him once,   
He could do it again.   
He is lost.  
He feels broken.   
Tainted in a way.


End file.
